Together Forever
by Akujin666
Summary: Things happen a little different when Ginger kills the janitor. Fem inc


I don't remember the exact words, nor the exact order of what happens, I'm going with what I do remember. Sorry. Please leave a review.  
Started: Mar 28/05  
Completed: Mar 28/05

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginger Snaps or anything to do with Ginger Snaps, just this story. Although, it's entirely possible someone else has done a similar story, but as of this moment I haven't read it yet.  
Warning: Incest and femslash. You've been warned, so no silly flames about incest of femslash.

* * *

'Together Forever. That's what we promised each other. She belongs to me, no other! Doesn't she know that? But she continues to go to that boy. Sam.' Ginger angrily paced back and forth across the principle's office, waiting for Brigitte to show up.

She was so angry, she couldn't help killing the principle, her only real regret was getting him all over the room. She turned to the door when she heard a knock on the door. "Um..sir?" Brigitte's voice reached Ginger's ears, and she opened the door for her.

"Sorry, B. I had to come talk to you, but the principle saw me. Then he kept harping on me. I couldn't help myself," Ginger exclaimed before Brigitte could say anything.

The dark-haired girl sighed before replying, "Ginger... whatever, let's just get something to clean this up before anyone sees this. Stay here, I'll go look." Brigitte left before Ginger could say anything.

Ginger locked the door, and went back to pacing. 'I can't believe this, I fuck up, and Brigitte is helping to clean it up once again.' Focused on her pacing, Ginger is surprised when she hears the doorknob being turned. She's knows it's not Brigitte, she would have asked Ginger to open the door.

Ginger stares at the door in horror as it begins to open. Before she has a chance to shakes herself out of her stupor, the predator instincts take over and she jumps forward. She manages to claw the person at the door, who turns out to be the janitor. He takes one look at the room, and acknowledges the pain of the claw marks, before he takes off down the hallway.

Following a primal instinct to chase that which runs, Ginger follows the janitor down the corridor, and catches up to him about halfway door. Jumping on him, she claws at him and bites at his throat.

"Ginger stop!" Brigitte yells as she races towards where Ginger was hovering over the still breathing janitor.

"It's not my fault B, he opened the principle's office, and then he ran."

Brigitte stood up and looked down at her sister, "We've got to go see Sam, he can make more Monkshood." With that she turned around and started to head for the exit.

Ginger saw red, and not just the blood of the janitor. She couldn't stand it any more. She got up and ran to her sister, knocking her to the ground, and then straddled her hips, keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Enough! Enough of Sam and finding a cure. You belong to me, and you made it that way when we made that pact. Just like I belong to you!" Hesitating for only a moment, Ginger lent down and kissed Brigitte, trying to make her understand.

Among many responses when she pulled back, crying wasn't one of them, "B? B, tell me what's wrong?"

"If you're mine, then why did you go and sleep with that boy?"

Ginger looked at her sister, her eyes glowing, "Because I didn't want to hurt you. I've been trying to avoid you for a reason!"

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

Ginger continued to look at her sister, before she finally gave into the idea that had been pushed into the back of her mind ever since she realized what was happening to her, "Join me, B. We'll together forever."

Brigitte stared up at her sister. Before to long, she moved her arms, signaling to Ginger that she wanted to move her hands. Ginger removed her hands from keeping Brigitte's pressed to the ground. Brigitte reached up and pulled her the neck of her shirt over so that the flesh between her neck and shoulder bared.

Ginger smirked before she to did the same. She caught the look of recognition in her sister's eyes briefly before leaning down. Just as she was about to bit down on her sister, she felt her sister bite into her. She bit down in pain as her sister's blunt teeth tried to break her skin. Her sharp teeth however, cut straight into Brigitte's shoulder. The pain added force to Brigitte's bit, and Ginger felt her teeth enter her shoulder.

Ginger pulled her teeth out of her sister's shoulder and lapped at it, and felt Brigitte do the same. After a moment pulled back to look at Brigitte. The girl's eyes had slid shut, and Ginger noticed she was asleep. Due to it being so close to full moon, Ginger realized the virus was working its way through her system faster then it had through her own.

Ginger got off her sister and knelt beside her. Ginger lifted her sister and exited the school, heading towards the forested area near their town. Ginger had been exploring at night lately, the hunter in her looking for a suitable den. Ginger had found a cave, which looked like the werewolf that had bitten her had used before its untimely death.

She carefully placed Brigitte on a ledge that put her above the cave floor, and the harm of most animals. Ginger then turned and ran back to their house. She reached their room, and began to pack anything she thought they might want or need. She packed some food, but knew that they wouldn't really need it, it was more to comfort Brigitte then anything else.

As Ginger was walking down the street, sticking to the shadows, she saw Sam's van pull into the driveway. She growled at it, but knew he could no longer stand in between her and what was her's. Instead of staying to revel in some fantasies, she turned and continued back to Brigitte, knowing she'd worry if she awoken without Ginger there.

She was still asleep when Ginger returned. Ginger tossed a blanket over her, before Ginger curled up beside her and went to sleep herself.

When she awoke she was spooned to Brigitte's front. Ginger was content for the first time since she had begun to chance. Brigitte hadn't slept with her, instead preferring to stay in her own bed with a baseball bat.

Ginger rearranged herself so that she was facing her sister. She let out a tiny breath when she saw her sister. The changes that had happened were beautiful. Her hair was darker then ever, but now had a few white strands, her teeth were already sharp, and her eyes had become an amber colour. Brigitte smiled at her sister's gasp before leaning forward and initiating a kiss.

Ginger returned the kiss before pulling back to smile at her sister. She then curled up into Brigitte and went back to sleep.

That night was the first night of the full moon. The next three nights, the Fitzgerald's home town had no idea what hit it. The first night the people just thought a wild animal was on the loose, a few house pets being eaten. On the second night, the town began to fear as four people were found dead. On the third night, people were to scared to go outside, and were kept awake by an odd baying sound, a cross between a wolf howl and a fog horn.

Three nights had passed since the baying, and the people had returned to their usual schedules. The kill count was 6 house pets and 4 people. The Fitzgerald sisters were missing, and considered dead, thus raising the count to 12 dead total.

There were some reports of a strange beast, much like a disfigured animal. Some said it was completely white except for the face which was framed in black, other said it was the opposite, completely black except for the face being framed in white. Due to the varied accounts of only a few people, they were discounted as hallucinating, because such a creature could not exist.

In the cave in the forest, the nude forms of Brigitte and Ginger lay on the ground. They had just changed back from three nights as beasts, the full moon over. Ginger stirred first, crawling over to her sister before lying back down. She clasped Brigitte's hand, whispering, "Together forever," before succumbing to sweet oblivion.

60 years later.

Two women stand at the lip of a cave on a cliff. One woman has orange hair with white and black streaks running through it, the other has black hair with orange and white streaks. They look upon the setting sun. As the sun sinks into the horizon, the women look to the eastern sky. Shining down on them is the full moon. "I've never gotten used to this part," echoes down the cliff before a twin shrieks of pain follow.

**The End**

* * *

Whilst watching Ginger Snaps, I saw a lot going on between Ginger and Brigitte. Then, about a year later when I watched Ginger Snaps 2:Unleashed and Ginger Snaps 3:The Beginning, I remembered my first thoughts. This is what came to me. Well, more actually came to me, but I didn't want to write a really long fic, or wait until I watched the first movie again.

I know that Brigitte isn't exactly great looking when the changes start in her, but I think that's because she's been trying so hard to suppress the change instead of accepting the changes like Ginger did.

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
